When You're Gone Sasuke
by Emilia Mi Amor
Summary: It's been 5 years since sasuke left Konoha.But what happens when something tragic comes up that turns Sakura's life upsidedown? based on the song from Avril lavinge. please review.
1. the news

**When You're Gone Sasuke**

**By: Uchiha23**

_Tsunade's POV_

5 years ago the s-class missing nin Sasuke Uchiha betraded his village to leave for the snake sanien Orochimaru. And on that night he left, he knocked out my dearest kunoichi Sakura Haruno. A couple of days later I sent one of my fellow chunin Shikamaru and with out genin including Naruto to go and find the Uchiha boy. When they were gone, I could tell that Sakura was very worried, like when the first time I met her she was worried that the Uchiha boy would die as if she had felt something very deep for this boy. Them I'd saw how much Sakura felt for this boy when she came to my office and told me he left. Tears were streaming down her pretty little face, yet I felt so bad for her to loose someone so dear, so i came and gave her a huge hug to soothe her pain. When the day the group came back they had no Uchiha with them, my anger rose mostly when they told me he praticly killed Naruto and then left for Orochimaru. And Sakura... well form the look in her eyes ... she was heart broken. A couple of days later Sakura came up to my office and asked me if she could my student and learn to be come stronger. I just smiled at her and told her that it will be hard work,but she understood. Over the years I've seen Sakura be come stronger every day and save lives one after another I couldn't be more proud of her,even after her parents died durring her training she still pulled through.

_Present day..._

I was in my office finishing some paper work when a knock was heard from my door. I asked whoever to come in and to my surprise i saw Neji Hyuuga ANBU captin in my office, but i wasn't expecting him for another month on a mission. I could tell something was up by the look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I said. "Tsunade-sama I have to let you know that durring our mission, my team found..."

_Author speaking_

Sakura was walking to Tsunade's office to drop off some scrolls of new missions.When she knowed on the door she didn't hear her master respond _'She must be on break time or something.I beeter just drop these off in her office.'_ Sakura said to herself. Then she opens the door to hear Neji say..."My team found the dead body of missing nin Sasuke Uchiha lying next to his brother Itachi Uchiha."

_Sakura's POV_

I couldn't belive what I just heard. It can't be true...S-Sauke-k-kun... d-dead? I felt my whole entire body shut down,and by that i droped the scrolls and started to feel water comming down my face.

_Tsunde's POV_

When i heard the thump, I jumped. I truned my head to find a very upset Sakura in my doorway. I could see the pain in her eyes as tears fell from her face. This time she was devistated. " I-it can't b-be true." she said in a whisper. In a second she turned around and was about to run out the door." Sakura wait!" I said, but she slammed the door and ran. I turned my head to look at Hyuuga. He had the same expression on his face too...Sakura is going to lose it.

_Author speaking_

Sakura ran out of the bulding with tears in her eyes and with confused emotions.She couldn't take it, she couldn't picture Sasuke not in her life...he was the one that kept her going. She always had hope that Sasuke would come back for her...but that was _never_ going to happen.Sakura ran down the lonley streets of Konoha and try to make it to her apartment before she breaks down. Soon she was almost there when she past the Uchiha estate as she saw Sasuke's childhood home behind the gate. In seconds memories flowed through her head.

_Flashback_

_Five year old Sakura was being picked on by a group on girls." hey look it's forehead girl!" one girl said."Forehead! Forehead!" the rest of the girls were singing in a sing-song tone as some of them were beating her up. Just then a boy with raven hair stood infront of her." Leave her alone! Or else you're gonna mess with me!" Soon the boy was throwing rocks at the girls as they ran away. When they were gone the boy looked at Sakura who was hurt very bad. " Hey are you okay?" the boy said. Sakura who quivering in fear. "Here let help you up." He said. " NO don't hurt me!" She screamed. " It's okay i'm here to help you." The boy said as he pulled up Sakura."Aren't you going to make fun of me or hit me in the forehead?" She said. " No! Why would I do that? Anyway I think your forehead is kind of cute!" The boy said with a smile." Really?" " Yup! Oh, my name is Sasuke! what's yours?" Sasuke asked. " Sakura." She said in a small voice." Sakura... I like that name it sutes you with your pink hair." He said." Umm... thanks." " Hey why won't I bring you to my house, my mother can clean your cuts." Sasuke said as he graped her hand. Then the two of them walked to his house with a huge smile on his face._

_End flashback_

More tears ran down her face as that memory ended. When she finally got to her apartment, shr ran to her room and cryed herself to sleep. As days past Sakura wasn't herself and never left her house. All day she would stay in her bed and cry, but some times she might get up to eat or something. As she went to her closet to get a towel so she could take a shower, she knocked down a box of spare clothes. In the box were some clothes of Naruto's and Sasuke's when they would sleepover before a mission. She put the box in her room and took a shower. When she was done she went through the box again and picked out one os Sasuke's old shirts. She held it put in front of her to get a good look at it. Soon she good feel tears comming down her face as she saw his symbol on the back and huged it. She just couldn't get him out of her head. Soon night began to fall and Sakura was getting bored so she walked in her living room where there was her mother's old piano sitting by the window. She sat on the stool and moved her hands over the keys. then she was trying to find a tune for a song she wrote about Sasuke when she wasn't thinking about him.After an hour she got it and began the song as she sang.

_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

As she played pictures of Sasuke ran through her head.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**_

She remembers seeing him walking away on the night he left.

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

Sakura looks all around the room when she spots the picture of team seven on top of the panio.

_**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

She grabs his old shirt and hugs it tight as she smells his old sent as tears fell from her eyes.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
**_  
_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

_**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

The memories were overflowing her mind. She just couldn't take it anymore. She needed him in her life again.

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
**_

She played the last note on the panio as the song ended. When she was done she droped her head on the panio with a loud noise as she begain to cry. In the next room someone got through Sakura's window and masked it's chakra so she wouldn't notice. Sakura was crying so hard she didn't notice.The person came closer and closer until it was write behind her. A hand reached for her shoulder and...

* * *

uchiha23: haha! cliff hanger. should i add a chapter? 


	2. Wha are you doing here!

**Chapter 2: What Are You Doing Here?!**

As the hand landed on Sakura, she jumped and turned around. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "SSssshhhhhh!" as a teen boy escaped the shadows. "S-Sai? What are you doing in my hou-mmm!" sai quickly tied an bandanna around her mouth. " I'm getting you outta here, you don't need anyone any more after what happened to the Uchiha." he said with discust in his eyes. he oviously hated Sasuke since the last time they encountered him. Then with in a blink of an eye Sai jumped out her window with Sakura under his arm as they dissappered into the darkness.

* * *

_Earl_y _the next morning.._

"Lady Tsunade! Sakura is gone!" yelled Shizune. "What do you mean gone?!" yelled Tsunade. "the ANBU checked her appartment this morning when i couldn't find her." said Shizune." that's odd, Sai is missing too." this very stange. "Shizune go get me these ninja for me." said Tsunade as she whispered in her ear.

_Later that day..._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAKURA'S GONE?!" "Calm down Naruto that's why i'm sending you, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji to go find her." said Tsunade. "hai." the group answered." Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" she yelled. In seconds the group disappeared and headed to the forest. _"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll find her even if it kills me. Besides I did promise you I would protect her if somethign bad happened to her." _Naruto thought as the group sored into the sunrise.

* * *

**sorry it took so long to type this up and yes i know it's short! but i was trying to figure out how you add chapters, which i just found out who to thanx to Zakuro17! THANK YOU!!!! you solved my biggest problem! now i prosime the nezt chapter will be longer.**


	3. Help Me!

**Help Me!!**

**well people here's chapter 3! i hope you like it, i'm still trying to get used to the chapter thingy. oh and if you people read my bio, i have bid news...I BROKE UP WITH MY BOYFRIEND! isn't that the best news ever? yeah the people who really care understand.**

**Hola!-inner sakura**

**_Hola!-thinking sakura or other people_**

_Hola!-uchiha23 or flashback_

**(That's good stuff!)- my espanol maestro senior Fama says that to my clase all the time.**

**anyway let's just get to the damn story shal we? **

**

* * *

**

The group was racing through the tree tops before night fall. So far they have been following Sakura's sent thanks to Akamaru, and wanted to close to her tail before night fall. "God she's fast, how long can this go on? Man this is such a drag." Said Shikamaru in a lazy tone.The others weren't really listening, they were too busy trying to stay on her sent. Naruto was more determined than anyone else, and wasn't going to rest until Sakura was safe at home. besides he did promise Sasuke anyway.

_Later on..._

Night fall awakend with the moonlit sky,but the gang was still going...alittle slower. "Can we please rest now? I'm really tired!" Yelled a very cranky Shikamaru,"No! not till we have Sakura!" yelled Naruto. "It's okay Naruto she's starting to slow down, she must be tired." said Kiba. "Good, 'cause I've had it. I'm too tired to move on." Neji said with a loud yahn. Soon the group cast a fire and fell asleep, on the other hand Sakura was just waking up from being knocked out this morning. She found herself tied in chakra string and both her arms and legs tied, and she was NOT happy. Sai was just starting a fire and food ready to cook, when he noticed that sleeping beauty had indeed awoken from her slumber. "Well, well well! Ugly has finally woke up, dinner will be ready soon hun." he said. **Wait a minute! did Sai just call us hun? _Umm, yeah. _Well aren't you going to do anything about it?! _Uh, can't you see that a bandana is tied around my mouth? or that my arms and legs are tied together? _So? _Doesn't that ring a bell at all? _Umm, no. _Uhhgg, this going to be a VERY long night._** While Sakura was having one amazing conversation with herself, Sai couldn't help but watch her make all these weird facal expressions. At the samr time admirring her beauty_. uhhg sai discusts me all the time with his fowl laguage all the time! I HATE HIM!! okay i'm done yelling!_ Moments later Sai came over to her with some food for her to eat. As he took off the bandana She started yelling, until he shoved food down her mouth. The scond time he was going feed her...she bit him hard! "OOOWW! WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled. " Fine no food for you." he said was walked back to the fire.

_Later that night..._

Sai was fast asleep and the fire already burned out, but Sakura couldn't sleep. Her mind kept on thinking about Sasuke and how much she missed him. then she had one of those rare moments when a random song pops into her head as she starts humming it. While listening to the whole song in her mind.

**Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands,  
Honour to love you**

she started to close her eyes and sway her head side to side as he hummed the song.

**Still i wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,**

**You've got this look i can't describe,  
You make me feel like I'm alive,  
When everything else is au fait,  
Without a doubt you're on my side,  
Heaven has been away too long,  
Can't find the words to write this song,  
Oh.,..  
Your love,  
**

**Still i wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,**

**I have come to understand,  
The way it is,  
It's not a secret anymore,  
'cause we've been through that before,  
From tonight I know that you're the only one,  
I've been confused and in the dark,  
Now I understand,**

**I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
I wonder why it is,  
I wont let my guard down,****  
To anyone but you  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,**

**Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands  
**

At the end of the song she fell right to sleep as her mind filled with sweet memories. Yet up in the high tree tops someone was watching over Sakura with softening eyes as it dissapeared into the moonlight.

_The next morning..._

Saukra woke up to find herself on the move again and for a second she though she heard Naruto's voice. She scurried her mouth until it was free, and yell out,"Naruto! Help me!", but that was soon shut out of her mind filled with darkness. "Sorry ulgy,but it's the only way if we don't get caught yest still have a future together."

* * *

**ooh i wounder what is going to happen? who was that person? will naruto and the gang catch up to sai and sakura before it's too late?**

**song: like a star Corinne Bailey Rae**

**i promise i'll update soon! please review!!!! tell me how my chapters are going!**


	4. Somewherewherever You Are

**Somewhere…Wherever You Are**

**well im back with the thrid chapter, but im not happy becuase im not getting enough reviews!!!!! god, what is wrong with you people? did you pass out from a candy rush or something? people! its not that hard! just press the purple button at the bottom and leave a comment or something!!! i can't stress this enough!! i, myself just finished a month of projects, so im project free! (for now) oh and you peole should check my profile everyweek in the beginning paragraph and fluff about me colum. i update this every friday or saturday telling you of what i did that was soo stupid or funny at school. so please look!! ok, well back to the chapter...**

**this chapter is dedicated to animequeen100! yay! why? well she gives the imsportations to write my chapters! shes the best!**

**espanol-uchiha23 **

**_espanol- inner self_**

_espanol-thinking_

**as i said before you should all now what mr. fama says,"thats the good stuff!" god im surrounded by men. o.0'**

**

* * *

**

For the third time in a row, Sakura woke up to find herself in Sai's arms and yes, on the move to who know's where. But this time there was something different, yeah her mouth was taped, but that's not it. She felt mysterious eyes on her, sending chills down her spine. She looked up, but no one was there, why did she think it happened to her before? Now she was in a stage of confusion and hopness, Sai was going extra fast probily to get farther away from Naruto. Oh why won't someone save her? Does god hate her or something_? THUMP_! She looked up, Sai was back on the ground again, but he kept running.

_Later on..._

"Kiba! Do you have a sent on her yet?!" yelled Naruto. "Yeah, but its very faint! Sai Must of hid somewhere!" Kiba yelled back. "Guys we should rest, Sai has been running for a long time now, he's probily resting too." Shikamaru replied. "He's right its praticly noon, we should start to seddle down." said Neji.

With that they started to make camp, while Naruto kept pacing and thinking way too hard to notice anything. As for Sai, he dodged all trees, bushes, ect., but kept a strong yet gental hold on Sakura. She didn't care, she just wanted to be on her two feet again. Soon they came to an abandon cave hidden within the tall trees.in seconds the two were in the cave, walking down the dark dusty halls.

As Sakura looked up at Sai, he noticed her and stared to rub his free hand against her cheek. Then he stoped, in front of them was a small room that could hit about five people, boy was it tiny. Sai cralwed in and gently laid Sakura on the cold ground. As for himself, he colasped to the ground and fell strait to sleep. Sakura stood herself up, and quietly pulled off the tape with her mouth. Then she laid her head down and closed her eyes.

CLIP-CLOP! CLIP-CLOP! _"wat was that?! Something's comming."_ Sakura openedher eyes to welcome pure darkness.She turned her head to the opening of the cave and spotted a very fiant light. She started to slowly and queitly trying not to wake her kiddnapper. Carefully she peaked her head out to see this small light comming towards her. Panic shivered her spine as the noise became louder. Sakura snapped her eyes shut hoping that it would pass, but then she realized that it stopped. she opened her eyes to outline the shape of this huge, black shape. As her eyes traveled upwards, she noticed that this thing had legs, a head, a tail and a person?

"Sakura Hanuro" She looked up, to see this young girl about a year younger than she is. She had chocolate eyes that sparkel in the dim light. She had long silky charoal black hair that was put in low pig-tails. She had natural pink lips and a thin face, she also wore a bandana with a soldger hat. "Y-yes?" Sakura answered in a small voice, "You're in good hands now. here let me help you."

Then in a flash the young girl jumped down and quickly untied the ropes around her hands and feet and gave her a hand to pull her up. "W-who are you?" sakura asked with a puzzled face. "My name is Yumi Ishyama last the Henai clan and i was sent here to save you." The Heni clan..hmm.. where did she hear that name before?

_"Oh yeah! I remember Iruka sensei telling us their legend back at the Acadamy. It was one of the most antient clans in Japan. They were also the starters of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans. Umm what else? Oh, there was a huge war between Henai and the village hidden in the mist and nearly wiped out the clan. Only a few lived and returned to their home in Konha, one of them was Lady Tsunade's student! What was her name? Oh, Sheni Henai, but she was murdered at a young age. Lady Tsunade was talking about bringing back the last of the Henai clan who left for power of the four lelaments."_

"I've heard of you before! Lady Tsunade had mention your name about two mounts ago. So that means...your a missing nin!" Sakura eyes wided at the thought, but stoped when she repiled. "Ah yes, Tsunade. She still thinks she can bring me back in one piece. Almost twice a month i'm being followed by the ANBU, but i alway escape behind their back." She said with a smirk,"How do you know Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked with another confusing face.

"Long story, don't feel like talking about it. Now come on we're wating time. Lets get out of hear before we get spotted." She said as she checked the small cave. "Um how am i going to travel?" Sakura asked." On my Oynw of course." As she pointed to the huge beast. "This big thing is my clydestale horse." She said with a grin. As Sakura got a better look at the large animal she noticed that the ends of his hoves were long and hairy, he had dark cold charcoal orbs like sasuke's.

On his fore head he has the yang symbol that gave a soft glow. He had a block solid coat that gave a classic shine. Then Sakura looked at his hair which was in the messy chicken ass hair sasuke owned then she noticed that his rum had the Uchiha clan symbol with a line going down to show the Henai clan symbol. Quite an unusaul horse that you ever saw, but look like Sasuke ina horse-like form.

Durring her examination, Sakura never noticed that Yumi was saddled up and ready to go."Well? You comming?" She looked down at Sakura and gave her a hand. On the back of a huge work horse, Sakura felt like king of the world, but soon held on for dear life when Oynx stared to gallop out of the long, dark, cave.

Soon the opening light was visable to her eyes, ane she was joyfull that she would be away from Sai, but Naruto was still looking for her.She lost the thought when Yumi said, "Hold on!" In mid seconds huge back wings, morthed out of Oynx's sides as they appeared out of mid air.

Now this horse was not normal! This horse can fly! And horses don't fly, birds do! Boy was Sakura's spinning with confusion. "So who sent you to save me?" Sakura asked. "Good question, but I can't answer that. I can't tell you who this person is until I get a sign when the time is right." This totally caught Sakura off guard.

"Then how should I know I can trust you?" She asked. "Well without me you would still be with that freak that wants you soo badly, besides that I was Sasuke's best friend when we were still very young and before sasuke turned bad."

* * *

**yay! i'm done! i didn't want to put in anymore information because it gives out too much. next chapter will give you yumi's POV to understand her past and how it all ties together so it makes more sense. i know this chapter took me such a long time, but i had too much school work to do. yes i know that my chapters are not that long, but i'm trying! im still new to this chapter thing so give a break! and i'll try and start the new chapter over thanksgiving break. well i need to go, i have to study for my spanish quiz tomorrow! adios! **

**-uchiha23 :)**


End file.
